Love Overpowers The Mind
by QueenMercury
Summary: Eren is abused at home and bullied at school and suddenly the hot transfer student is interested in him, Eren can't help but fall for the handsome man but what happens when after being saved he discovers who Levi really is, will Eren forgive him or will he end his own suffering once and for all? SMUT, FLUFFY, LOVE AND BETRAYAL, ALSO SUICIDE ATTEMPT
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning on the floor of the living room, nothing unusual as I tend to wake up wherever Grisha knocked me out; he must have left early that morning considering I woke up with the sun in my face shining brightly from the windows. It was a good thing I suppose since I was too far from my alarm which was upstairs in the bedroom and I was downstairs, I quickly brushed my teeth and check myself for any noticeable marks when I spotted dried blood under my nose.

Quickly washed it off and placed clean clothes on just a normal pair of tight black skinny jeans and dark green sweater, fixing my unruly brown hair just so I look presentable enough to not get given shit from Jean and I mustn't forget to spray detergent on since I wasn't able to shower yesterday.

Arriving at school was a pain because it would mean dealing with everyone and I wasn't much of a sociable person so I tried to avoid anyone's attention and become invisible but that never works.

Walking through the hallway I stopped by my locker, to take out a few notebooks and replace the space with my bag, I heard a bit of commotion down the other end of the hallway and the sound of Reiner's loud voice echoing off the walls; ugh I really don't like being around anyone especially him and it seriously doesn't help when he announced to the whole school about my sexual preferance which sucked.

Every now and again I would get a few ass gropes from men who were curious as to how a man would feel but I was never able to go against them so I just stopped resisting, in the beginning I would punch them and put up a fight but quite often it resulted in a bloody face and a bruised body so as time went on I just leant to get over it even though I still hate it.

Reiners voice got louder the closer he got towards me as I stood there hoping he doesnt notice me, I could hear him talking to someone but I couldn't recognize the voice.

 _ **'BANG'**_

The sound startled me but I should have known it was coming "Hey Eren, nice ass today" I rolled my eyes at his statement and attempted to leave but I was unfortunetaly pushed back onto my closed locker as he towered over me as a way of intimidation. "Get off me" I growled lowly not that it would have much effect anyway but I refused to become anyones entertainment, "why so cranky? is it because you weren't able to get fucked last night?" I glared up at him for daring to say such a thing to me "Don't worry if you want I can fill you up" I knew his pride was on the line as everyone had turned their attention to us watching the events unfold.

I will not be treated like crap even if I get a beating so bad I get sent to hospital for this I would pick revenge as sweet as this one "Pfft fill me? I have seen what you have to offer and it's not that pleasing to the eye either no wonder the girls don't stay for long..." I wasn't able to finish as his fist struck me in the face sending me crashing to the ground, the second I landed he proceeded to kick me as the audience laughed enjoying the show but it only lasted for a moment as Reiner was forced away from me.

I ended up hunched on the floor coughing up saliva and blood as I wheezed, I could hear yelling and a loud smack but my vision was blurry not to mention the one eye I believe is swollen; A gentle hand was placed on my back as another was underneath my stomach trying to help me up.

I didn't know who it was but I had never felt a hand so gentle in so many years it seemed foreign to me.

...

I was lead to the nurses office to lay down for a while since it was obvious to anyone I was close to passing out "That was stupid of you, insulting a mans pride" a strangers voice. "Yeah but it was either he won with pride or without so I chose the latter".

"I could tell and despite what you just got for that I am rather glad you did because that was funny" Funny? I don't think I have ever caused anyone to believe I was funny moreover it was usually I would be laughed at.

"Who are you? I don't think I have seen you here before" I tried to clear my one good eye to better see this weird person. "My name is Levi Ackerman, i just transferred here today and it looks like I already had a pretty eventfl morning".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I punched him in the face for you" he replied casually as if it was no big deal.

"Why would you do that?" I was confused as to why he would even find a reason to helping me.

"He was an asshole and he was insulting a beautiful jewel that immediately caught my attention, I only stood by at first to see how you react to others and it was amusing to watch but the second he laid a hand on you I was pretty angry" I could tell in the tone of his voice that he truly did get mad but I didn't understand why... wait did he just call me a beautiful jewel?

"Beautiful jewel?" I asked curiously and I could feel my heart beating a little too quickly at the name.

"Is that all you got from it" I could detect amusement in his voice and with what little sight I have I knew he wore a smirk on his lips, "Your eyes have a very distinct color to them, a beautiful teal green" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks at the compliment.

"Hey Eren we should call your parents to take you ho..." I didn't let him finish that sentence as I accidently yelled "NO!" oh no I didn't mean to do that and after I just met a nice person for once.

"I'm sorry!" I quicky ran out of the room as fast I could without running into something, I was already embarrassed enough no need to look like an even bigger idiot.

 _'Back in the nurse office'_

Levi sat there a little surprised but otherwise unfazed by the whole ordeal for a few seconds until the nurse walked in "Ah Levi I was hoping to find you before class begins, here is the file on Eren Yeager and I wish you luck" The nurse smiled then went back to her business.

He started reading through the file, nothing really stuck out to him; it was more of a file on an average student with no skills and friends however something caught his attention as he reached the back.

Teacher's note; determined, motivated and athletic however constantly injured and is sometimes mentally challenged.

What the hell does that mean? Mentally challenged doesn't specify anything for me, turning to the nurse he placed the file back down in front of her "Thank you for your cooperation".

"Your welcome I just hope you can help him" The nurse gave a sincere but worried smile "What do you know about this mentally challenged?".

"Oh the teachers don't like him very much because he doesn't express his feelings very well so they just claim it as a mental disorder they honestly don't care but I have seen it happen once, I really tried to help him but I think I made it worse" her expression saddened thinking back on it and decided to explain the events that day.

"I had helped patch him up as usual but it was around the 15th time so I struck a conversation with him to get him to open up, I started talking about things that he may be interested in but so far nothing until I noticed a few more bruises on his body that werent the ones I previously patched up; at that moment I realized just how many the body seemed to have had but I had always just ignored them thinking I was imagining things so one day I decided to talk about domestic voilence but I talked about it in a way that I didn't know what to do to help my friend out of her abusive relationship. He actually finally responded and said she wants someone to help her because it isn't possible to always save yourself. I accidently replied saying 'there will always be an invisible chain that cannot be unlocked'."

Levi listened quietly to her story as she paused for a moment to regain her composure "Do you know what he said to that?" she asked slightly amused, Levi shook his head waiting for her to continue.

"He said 'You cannot unlock the chain when you have no key... you need to break the chain!" Levi's eyes sparked for a mere second amused shone on his face.

"I was shocked at such a revelation but the kid came back after the weekened with even more injuries except these ones were terrifying, it looked as if he was almost beaten to death but what he said to me that day as he stood in the doorway with a smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks broke my heart.

"Sensei... I tried to break the chain... but the chain was too old it rusted together and now it will never break"

"I had never seen someone break into a thousand pieces but forced themself back together with glue just so that one day he could be saved... his eyes were colorless I could see nothing in them that day, I truly believed he was going to die and I think I would have let him if it meant putting an end to his misery and yet he didn't give up" The nurse held back the tears as she willed herself not to cry.

Levi was at a loss of words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eren Pov**

I felt like such an idiot for running away like that, I had no reason to; just because he mentioned my parents I remembered the last time Grisha came to pick me up after getting injured and that is not something I wish to relive.

After I left Levi at the nurses office I made a beeline for the first class despite the bell not ringing yet but I just needed sometime to myself to think, I was amazed at how I didn't smack my head into anything with my poor eye sight but by the time I reached the classroom my vision was clear. I sat at the back next to the window so I would have less chance of someone bothering me, I opened up my notebooks and begun drawing.

I didn't draw anything specific, it's usually just the most random-est things and sometimes even people; the bell signalling class starting had rung through the halls as students made their way to class filling the empty seats while chatting noisily with their friends.

I kept to myself even when Jean sat in the seat beside me and begun annoying me "Hey Eren heard you snatched up the transfer kid as your new boyfriend"

I stopped and glanced up at the stupid smirk on his ugly face confused but honestly I should have expected this outcome from being helped by Levi "Seriously horseface, is it that wrong for someone to be nice to me even if it's out of pity?"

"Yeah of course it's wrong for someone like you" that annoyed me.

"What is your problem with me anyway?"

"Don't get me wrong alright, I don't like you but it's not because your gay or how you look and stuff but it's because your a suicidal bastard!" HUH?

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I've seen the scars on your wrist and on your back, it annoys me that you act like you don't want to die and yet you push everyone away, making enemies and you go ahead and do shit like that to yourself that's why I don't like you" listening to Jean's rant actually made sense and I couldn't blame him for feeling that way but my life is not something that can be fixed so easily as asking for help.

I turned my attention back to the teacher to at least keep my grades from dropping.

...

Around after school I replaced my things in the locker for my bag and begun walking home, I had been thinking all thoughout the day about what Levi looked like; I wasn't able to remember his face since I never got to actually see it in the first place and I felt rather down at the fact that it was probably only a one time thing, so I doubt I'll be able to meet him again.

"Oi Eren!" I paused on the path just outside the school and turned around looking around for that familiar voice, it was definitely Levi's. I saw a handsome guy running up to my frozen self, a reaction at witnessing such a gorgeous man in front of me calling out my name.

"I've been searching for you all day, your not easy to find" I stared at the mans face taking in his features, jet black hair in an undercut, sharp face and silver eyes. I turned my gaze down to look at what he wore; faded black skinny jeans with a few rips and tears, converse sneakers and a button up dark red shit.

His appearance just screamed sex appeal and I just got caught staring. "Eren do you mind if I walk you home? I would like to get more acquainted with the neighborhood" He flashed me a smile which instantly convinced me.

We walked side by side on the sidewalk back to my house while I refused to meet his eyes, I can't believe this is Levi! He's so tall and handsome, why the hell is he even associating himself with me when he can be with anyone but deep down I'm really happy.

We talked about insignificant things like school, favorite stuff, hobbies but when it came to home and family I keep trying to ask about his life as to distract him from mine; I hope he didn't notice.

When we arrived just outside my house I was a bit reluctant in saying goodbye because I feared it would be the last time we speak to each other, I knew Grisha wasn't coming home until late tonight so that means I would be able to eat, shower and get a good sleep.

 **Levi Pov**

After I left Eren at his house I begun mulling over the fact's trying to decide how to go about this, he was obviously trying to hide any information about his family and if I hadn't checked his file I wouldn't have known that his mother died when he was 10 apparently it was very traumatic for him. His father was an amazing doctor but after his wife's death he took to drinking and changed into a different person.

That was all I had on him but I knew better that he was doing something to Eren at home especially if it was so bad that he tried to break free from 'rusted chains', I really felt horrible for the kid and this was actually a special case since I was personally called by my colleague Erwin to help a 'young teenage boy who has been believed to be abused at home' I have no doubt it was the nurse who reported it.

I just don't get why Erwin was so concerned about this, we never get personally involved as it's actually the cop's who handle this and then bring the victims to us; all he said to me was that he knew what Grisha was capable of but they had no reason to fear his ability until Erwin had his suspicions after Carla died.

He must have sent me to gather evidence of domestic violence by befriending Eren, there was no way I could out right tell him I was sent here to help him; that would just make him run away from me and I won't gain his trust.

Though I didn't hate being around the kid since he was actually really cute especially those teal-green eyes, I truly meant what I said to him about those eyes being beautiful and I loved seeing his face blush.

The next day I was able to catch up to Eren before class and even got to eat lunch with him, looks like it'll be easier than I thought. After school I invited him to my apartment and after a moment of thought he agreed; we talked for a bit asking whether or not the school work was difficult just to help pass time before reaching my home.

After unlocking the door and allowing him to enter I watched how he reacts being in an unknown environment, so far he seems to be a rather polite well mannered teenager; I brought up to my bedroom which I had to change slightly just to make it seem as though I was his age.

We both sat on my double bed "Your home is very nice and clean" I can only imagine the state of his house, "Thank you Eren but I brought you here for a few reasons".

 **Eren Pov**

I looked into his eyes wondering as I asked "What would that be?" I leaned in closer to me and my breathe hitched in my throat as I sat there frozen and wide eyed until he reached his arm out to grab something behind then pulled away, before he could I caught the distinct scent lemon citrus; it smelled clean something that I was not and it made me want to smell more.

Levi held out a container of cream with a small smile on his face "What is that?"

"It's a cream used to relax muscles and if used more often it can fade light scars" me eyes widened a the realization "Don't pity me!" I yelled but Levi remained composed as if expecting this.

"Eren I just want to remove the impurity from your beautiful skin, I don't want to see your body being inflicted with pain it hurts to know that you are suffering" My heart just sped up, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It almost sounded like a love confession.

"Levi...?" he grasped my hands in his own before lifting them up to his face and planting soft kisses against the tiny scars, my face felt extremely hot unable to utter a sound of protest.

"It's only been 2 days but I actually first saw you on the weekend, I come down to visit a friend and found you sitting on a bench in the park even though it was empty you looked like you enjoyed every second of it while you drew in your book; I was captivated by you that day and I transferred to the only high school in this small town just so I could see you again"

I didn't know what to do at the moment, he was captivated by me? does that actually happen to people? I wouldn't know the feeling since I've been alone for years. Levi must have noticed how awkward I was feeling and spoke up.

"Sorry... just ignore I said that okay? I am just happy being your friend but I seriously mean't it about the cream" I wasn't able to fight back with his monstrous strength and insistence so I just gave up allowing him to do whatever.

After massaging my arms he checked my body for my damage and noticed my back had many old wounds so here I am laying on Levi's soft bed shirtless while he massaged the cream into my back muscles, which was feeling amazing. I could feel the heat it caused which eased the tenseness and relaxed my body, Levi's hand were working wonders as he pressed deep into the tissue to undo the knots around my neck and gently rubbed the scars and burns.

I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness as Levi worked his magic on me to 'remove the impurity' I couldn't help but feel bliss as I relished in the happiness of knowing someone did like me.

...

I opened on eye as I tried to rub the sleep out of the other, I still felt drowsy but I felt much better than I have in a very long time; I tried to sit up but found myself pinned down by my waist. I turned my head to face the culprit and found a pair of silver orbs staring down at me startling me I pushed back but was held still in place as I noticed Levi was smirking but it held a soft expression.

One that nearly made me melt if I hadn't turned away "You know when I bent down to check if you were asleep you forcefully pulled me down with you and held me down like a koala, you even snuggled your face into my neck now that's one way to tempt someone who just confessed to falling for you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Eren Pov**

I was at a loss for words, I had no idea what to say or how to respond; I have never in my life been confessed to nor have I been in such a position with such an attractive sexy man. My mind was a mess thinking of what to do "Eren..." I glanced up into silver orbs as his hand caressed my cheek like a fragile flower and watched as his face moved closer to mine until our lips touched, I felt a spark ignite in my chest.

The feeling of our lips was amazing and I couldn't fight the urge to press my lips into his and kept pushing my body towards his, I felt his arms roll my body so as to lay on his front to deepen the kiss. This was my very first kiss and I have never felt adrenaline rush through my veins like this before, I parted my mouth to gasp and Levi took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside as it dominated my wet cavern; I allowed him to lead since I had no idea if I was even doing this right and I didn't want to make a fool of myself and screw it up.

Levi's hands started wondering along my back as he traced my spine sending shivers along it then they wondered lower back down to my hips and even further stopping at my ass as he grasped a cheek each, I was new to this sort of thing and didn't know if I should do something too so I opted for slipping my hands along his shirt as I unbuttoned each one and pulled it open revealing his sexy toned stomach and chest underneath me.

I ran my hands up and down his body as I traced the outline of muscles and at that moment Levi gave an experimental squeeze on my right ass, I yelped from surprise but my mouth was snatched up once again by another pair of lips. Another squeeze to my ass and I didn't protest so as to let him know it was fine, after a few more both his hands massaged my ass and it felt so good.

I hope he doesn't stop because I can feel my lower region hardening and it doesn't help that Levi's groin is rubbing against mine and it took me a while but he felt really big, he was also hard I mean who wouldn't be when they're in this situation.

My knees were bent and resting on his side's which helped me move my body as I ground my groin against him, I knew I wasn't in my right mind and that I shouldn't be doing something like this but I couldn't help but feel that this may be the only chance I have at being with someone for the rest of my life and I get to do it with someone like Levi so of course I won't back down even if my father finds out I will not regret my decision.

Levi pulled away "Eren... I don't think we should go any further than this"

"Please Levi, this may be the only time someone is willing to do this with me" I begged but Levi's face held many expressions that I couldn't distinguish.

"Eren I believe your only letting me because I treated you kindly so please trust me, I will give you many more chances but for now we should stop" I felt hurt but I understood what he meant even though I hoped it wouldn't happen.

Levi helped me with my clothes as I ran to the bathroom to get rid of my horny problem and offered to take me back home and it was only then did I realize how late the time is, Grisha is gonna kill me; it was already past 6 o'clock there was no doubt he would be home waiting for me.

I refused his offer and ran back home afraid of the outcome that would transpire if I was caught with Levi, I had 10 minutes to think of an excuse as to why as I was late and I wasn't injured so getting bullied was off the list.

 **Levi Pov**

After I watched Eren leave and he was out of my sight I decided to wait 15 minutes so I sat down and thought about what just happened, I had just barely managed to control my desire; I didn't think I would lose myself so easily like that but that kid was just so addicting and he smelled of vanilla.

I wasn't entirely lying about seeing him for the first time and how I felt in fact in was merely a coincidence that I saw him sitting alone in the park but when I explained it to him all these words slipped out of my mouth and I realized right then that I actually felt more than attraction for Eren, I admit I believe I may be falling for him but I shouldn't it would be wrong of me to do so and especially when Eren finds out.

15 minutes were up up I snatched my keys before hopping into my car and driving off, heading towards the Jeager household; it took just 2 minutes to get there well it did help that I specifically chose this place as it was the closest I could get to the house.

I parked a few houses down as I snuck up to the house which was seemingly quiet until a smash caught my attention, the lights were dim and the curtains practically blocked everything so I'll have a hard time getting proof of the real events that happen in this house.

I could hear yelling coming from the back of the house so I climbed over the fence searching for a better view and then I found one, crouching down as I reached the small window which wouldn't have been seen from the neighbors vision so it must have been ignored thankfully.

I pulled out my phone and set it to camera mode ready to capture Grisha in the act, I peered through the window but almost regretted that choice as the man himself just walked into my line of sight; I noticed the room was the dining area as I looked around more carefully but what really got my attention was when Grisha stared down at the floor in disgust then abruptly started yelling for Eren.

I couldn't see what was on the floor so I situated myself at a closer window that had just a bit more coverage than the last but enough to see, I saw a mess on the floor of shattered glass and liquid, as I took a better look I noticed it was at least 4 bottles of beer so that was the loud smash I had heard.

Eren emerged from the hallway looking down at his feet, he looked terrified but remained composed as he walked up to Grisha who instantly yanked his hair and shoved his body onto the floor, his hands landing on the glass as Eren screamed on impact but tried to hold back his voice; he was then forced to stay in that position as the the glass split the skin embedding itself into those soft hands all because Grisha kept his foot on his back not allowing him to get up.

it wasn't until after a good few minutes of Grisha yelling at Eren how he was useless, breaking everything and how he didn't deserve to be his son; I snapped plenty of photos and even took a video but it didn't stop there as the moment Grisha took his foot off only to collide with Eren's stomach as he kicked him across the floor, it didn't stop there as he continuously kicked him.

I didn't stop recording every detail afraid even one mess up would result in losing to this man; after his father stopped beating his son and left him to clean up the mess and blood.

My blood boiled as I was overcome with rage, all I wanted to do was storm into that house and destroy Grisha for doing that to Eren; my heart hurt as I forced myself to leave him in that house that can never be called home with the only family member he has left.

I wasn't meant to get personally involved in this and now look what I have done.

I have to make the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eren Pov**

Last night I had to clean up after Grisha's mess, the beer had only fallen off the kitchen counter because too close to the edge I wasn't anywhere near it; I had carefully remove, disinfect and then bandage my hands which isn't all that easy when you have to use the same hands to fix and it's in too much pain to move properly.

After cleaning up my father beat me until I passed out and he didn't go easy on me, I woke up on the kitchen floor shivering from the cold. I felt sick in my gut so I slowly made me way into the upstairs bathroom as I held my stomach with my arm and leaning against the wall with the other careful not to touch anything with my hands, I noticed my hands had blood seeping through the bandages and that I would need to change them again but it looks like I won't be heading to school today; I would prefer Levi doesn't see me like and believes I was just too embarrassed to face him.

I don't want him to feel sorry for me and pity my existence I would die before I allow that to happen, I had reached the toilet just in time as I had moved too much for my stomach to handle. I threw up everything I had as my stomach clenched forcing it all up my throat, there wasn't much in my stomach in the first place so I was dry heaving for most of it.

I slid down beside the toilet as the action exhausted me but the foul taste was left in my mouth so I managed to stand up and found some disposable gloves which was a real challenge getting them on my injured hands, I reached for the mouthwash and held it between my arms as I worked to gripping the bottle cap with my teeth and turned it until it popped off.

I spat the cap to the side as I lifted it up to pour into my mouth but the outcome was messy and I was glad for having the brains of wearing the gloves so the spilt liquid didn't burn my cuts, swishing the mouthwash about until I deemed it clean enough I spit it into porcelain sink watching the blue water run down the drain.

I don't know how long I'm going to last living like this, I always promised myself to endure it through high school and then I can leave but how can I leave when I have no money and no friends so how can I leave this life behind when I have nothing.

The tears flowed down my cheeks as I couldn't hold my feelings of despair in any more, I just want it all to end, I just wanted to be saved so why is it so hard for this one wish to come true.

...

I found out my first aid it no longer has any bandages and the only ones left were in the basement with all the other hospital supplies which I am glad we have otherwise I would have died from infection years ago; I grabbed the golden key from my father's desk but when I turned around I froze on the spot as my breathe was hitched in my throat.

Grisha was sitting in the corner asleep by the window and I had just casually walked in, He was meant to be at work so why is he still here; he must have gotten too drunk and passed out. Oh god I have to be careful as to how I hide my presence, I quietly snuck out of the room and closed the door.

I unlocked the old wooden door with the golden key, opening it up and flicking the light switch on the side before making my way down the creaky stairs. I glanced around trying to remember which cabinet had the stock of bandages, walking over to the top right cabinet upon remembering and I had to stretch to grab a box of them so I wouldn't have to come down here anytime soon.

I would have to return the key back in its original spot before Grisha wakes up, turning around with my eyes on the box a strong hand gripped my shoulder tight causing my head to shoot up and lock eyes with teal green 'the same as mine' just before a sharp metal was embedded into my neck.

Slowly the light faded as my body slumped to the ground and the only thing existing was the darkness.

...

 **Levi Pov**

"Erwin... please I can't stand letting him live in that house any longer" I begged as my colleague and old friend listened to me on the other end of the call.

"Levi.. do you have substantial proof of domestic violence and abuse?"

"Of course I do, I have video's and photos. Once we have Eren he can even testify against him if that wasn't enough but I am damn well sure it is." I argued wanting to hurry the exchange.

"Alright I'll meet you around 6:30 am and we will head there together, I'll have the police informed of the matter" 'click'

I couldn't go to sleep as every time I tried his face would appear and the anger resurfaced, instead I forgot about going to sleep as I decided to organize the files and paperwork so I wouldn't have to do afterwards.

I can only imagine how it will all go down tomorrow and so I need to have a clear mind and sort out my feelings in order to control my emotions.

...

Morning came around and I had everything ready to keep Grisha locked away for a long time, as I had showered and dressed to refresh my mood; Erwin picked me up in his car and we drove off.

Parking across the street as Erwin pointed out the unidentified police vehicle we then spent the next few hours watching the quiet house for any suspicious activity or until Grisha leaves the house but unfortunately no one left in fact there was no sign indicating anyone was in there; I got worried as it was past the time Eren should have left to go to school but I remembered that with his hands injured there was no chance he could leave.

Erwin had checked the hospital if Grisha had arrived but even they informed him that the man was late, I feared the worst as my stomach sunk as if something has happened. I threw myself out of the car and ran to the house, the door wasn't even locked as I slammed it open with the police and Erwin in tow. They were most likely trying to stop me but now that I'm inside there was no going back.

I ran through the house in a panic as the cops raised their armed guns while searching the rooms, my heart was beating so loudly it blocked Erwin's voice from my ears as the blood pumped through my veins ready to attack.

I checked upstairs with 2 men which we found a track of blood droplets across he hallways and a few rooms, we followed it back downstairs which lead us to an old door. Most definitely the basement and as I gripped the door knob I yanked it back as I felt a sticky substance.

"Blood" it must be from Eren's hands, oh god I hope it's only his hands.

I was suddenly forced away from the door as the police took over and I didn't protest as I myself wasn't sure how I would react upon facing the man, I willingly followed the police behind them as they made their way down the stairs with gun's pointing at the one direction.

"Put your hands above your head and turned around!"

"Step away from the boy!"

"Move!"

"Now!"

My eyes felt deceived at the sight of Eren laying on the floor unconscious with bandaged arms, my body moved on it's own as I ran to his lifeless body; crouching down beside him and lifting his head as I felt for a pulse along his neck. I sighed as the familiar pattern of Eren's blood pumped against my finger, I let out a few tears without realizing.

I could see out of the corner of my eye the culprit who has tormented and tortured this sweet boy as his face never stopped smiling even as they pulled him out of the house, I carried Eren's small weak body in my arms outside so the ambulance could reach him. Erwin allowed me to go with them back to the hospital with him and I didn't protest.

There was no need for surgery or anything as they informed me his life was not in danger so there was I sitting in the guest chair beside Eren's unconscious bruised body as I watched the nurse tend to his hand's which were in even worse shape that I thought, The doctor's said he must have been given a drug to put him to sleep but they will have to wait until they receive the blood test results back from the lab.

Erwin joined me as he brought me food since I forgot to eat breakfast and it was now well into the afternoon so I have even skipped lunch, I was too immersed in worrying about the brat there was no time for me to think about food.

"Worrying will get you nowhere and if you pass out before Eren wakes up who will be able to help him through this just because you refuse to eat" to be lectured at my age is not something to be proud of.

I reluctantly ate the sandwiches from the cafeteria which don't taste all that great, Erwin informed me of the progress form the lab.

"It turns out that drug cannot be identified and I even gave Hanji the tests but even though she wasn't able to discover it she believes his results are very similar to those of her patients and so we should keep on eye on him" Erwin explained as I finished my meal.

"Le...vi?" Erwin and I snapped our heads to the side as we watched Eren slightly shift in the bed and lifting his arm to cover his eyes from the intruding bright line shining down on him, I rushed to his side clasping his other hand in mine as I reassured him.

"I'm here Eren, you're safe now" I gently squeezed his hand only enough to not cause him pain.

"What happened to me?" he looked around the room and caught sight of Erwin which caused him to lean over to me, that did make me happy deep inside but I shouldn't it show otherwise it would be rude.

"Eren you were passed out and injured in your basement, your dad cannot touch you anymore"

His teal green eyes sparkled at my words but I could distinguish the hint of doubt inside them, I don't blame him for feeling that way.

"Eren how long was it been going on for?" He shied his eyes away with a saddened expression.

"I didn't want you to find out, only you" tears welled up in his beautiful eyes as they started dripping down his cheeks leaving wet trails along his soft tan skin.

"Eren don't worry you don't have to tell me anything, okay?" I spoke softly as if my words could harm him if spoken to loud.

I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace as he cried into my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eren Pov**

My head felt heavy as I lay there on the white clean bed in the white clean room that has nothing for entertainment which I seriously doubt I would even use in my situation, Levi told me that I am free now and I was going to live with him once the hospital deemed I was in the physical and mental state; I couldn't' help but wonder about the events of this morning and why I was separated from my father instead of years ago.

I lifted my gaze up as I turned my head to the right to face the black haired, silver eyed man sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Levi... who are you?" my sudden strike of conversation brought him out of his concentration from the novel he read silently. His piercing eyes looked into mine for a long intense moment before attempting to speak.

"I hesitated in saying anything out of fear of being rejected from you once I was found out" I raised my eyebrows at that but stayed quiet allowing him to continue.

"My job is helping people who once lived in horrible lifestyles but have trouble being set free... mentally"

"Is that why I cant go home yet? Even though it's been 3 day's since then and I should have been fine to leave yesterday" I asked trying to hide the swirl of emotions in my voice.

"It's not easy for anyone to break from their chains that have been pulling them down to suffer in pain not matter how long! I do not control anything I can only offer my help so they do not feel alone in the darkness that plagues them anymore"

Levi stopped as if awaiting my reaction to argue with him about I don't need help but instead what came out of my mouth was...

"I understand"

I spoke softly and calmly but it was enough for Levi to pick up on it and his expression didn't look hurt anymore, I hated that look whenever he saw me his eyes always looked to be in pain as if it was his fault that I ended up in this bed unable to leave the leave.

"Levi does your job mean you end up seducing your pitiful targets?"

My words came out a lot more harsher than I meant to but we had avoided the topic since it happened and it's been on my mind all the time that I always feel restless when none of us spoke brought up the taboo subject.

"NO!" Levi had yelled which startled me but it must have surprised him as well as his hand slapped over his mouth with widened silver orbs.

Pulling the hand away after he regained his composure to explain.

"No... I would never do that to anyone but whenever I was around you I couldn't fight my feelings for you Eren, our age is one thing and my job another but I should never have allowed myself to lay a finger on you and yet I nearly lost control and claimed you"

Levi looked away ashamed and possibly embarrassed of his actions but I felt different, my heart felt lighter now that I was able to confirm what he did was not just for his job.

"I don't regret it and I never will" I didn't even hesitate confessing with a faint smile on my lips to show I truly meant it even though it did pain me to know that this job was the only reason he approached me in the first place but I chose not to brood over that insignificant fact.

Slowly my vision was blackened as the last thing I saw was Levi rushing towards me with an expression I couldn't identify but I didn't want to see it on his lovely face and the only sound that penetrated my hearing was the flat line of the continuous 'beeeeeeep'.

...

 _'This is your true punishment for sinning'_

I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see and how I felt so terrified all alone in the darkness, I wanted Levi, I wanted him to be there right next to me and hold me tight never letting go as he reassured me I was fine but there was nothing.

I have felt scared before whenever Grisha beat me the first few times then afterwards I always expected it but this time there was no Grisha except his voice screaming in my head as all the words he has ever called me repeated over and over.

"YOU'RE A DIRTY WHORE"

"WANTING A MAN TO LOVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE A MAN YOURSELF"

"DISGUSTING"

"YOU DESERVE THIS PAIN"

"YOU HAVE SHAMED MY NAME"

"ROT IN HELL"

"CARLA WOULD BE HEART BROKEN TO KNOW HER SON TURN OUT LIKE THIS"

"DISGUSTING FAG"

...

'silence'

I removed my hands from my ears which was a sore attempt at blocking the words, I could hear nothing and after opening my eyes to scan my new surroundings which I found myself in; my bedroom sitting on the bed whie turning my body to better look checking for any sign of abnormality. Slowly my surroundings began to morph into a sickening bloodied form of living tissue it appeared as if it was a skinned creature but they were just a disgusting form with no limbs or features, I pulled my legs onto the bed to avoid the crawling thing from touching me but it proved to be no use as even the my bed had joined in the transformation.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I was now trapped in a bloody muscled room that resembled the insides of a stomach and the creepy terrifying forms wrapped itself around my legs forcing me in place as they pinned my arms down, nowhere to run and unable to move I could only watch and scream in fear as my entire being was enveloped.

"AAHHHHH!" I thrashed in my spot as my limbs had no longer felt pulled down, I couldn't open my eyes just yet; I was too scared to find something even worse.

"EREN! EREN!" A panicked and worried voice brought snapped me to attention and once I recognized the voice I forced my eyes open to see that same gentle man who was caressing my face with a tender touch.

Levi seemed to relax a little when I looked at him and it made me relax just a bit too as I reached my arms out to lock my body into a tight embrace, I cried my heart out into Levi's shirt wetting it; he didn't seem to mind and instead rubbed my back in a soothing gesture calming me down but I hadn't notice till then that I had a breathing mask on my face and when I tried to remove it Levi forcefully stopped me and placed my hands back around his neck.

"Shhh... it's okay now" I sobbed so hard I felt like 7 years of tears came rushing out all at once, even after I had managed to stop I refuse to let Levi go; I was too scared to be left alone again but instead of pushing me away he gathered me into his arms as he joined me under the sheets enveloping me in his warmth.

My grip had not faltered and only tightened when nurses or doctors would come in to check on me, I had not even noticed sticking out of my arm was an iv needle and the same cord attached to my finger to monitor my heart when I first woke up; they never stayed long probably worried I may do something if they interrupted us. It was pitch black outside so I must have slept the rest of the afternoon away.

We sat in silence and the only sound I could hear was the faint breathing of Levi which I thoroughly enjoyed as his calm breathing relaxed me further and the soothing circles Levi drew on my back and thigh with his hands felt nice against my skin.

I could have fallen back asleep if his deep voice hadn't spoke.

"Eren?"

"Mmm..." I answered

"Do you know what happened?"

I moved my head from the crook of his neck to look up into his eyes as I voiced my confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Your heart stopped..."

Shocked I was frozen in my position unable to speak

"They brought you back seconds after but it scared the hell out of me, the doctor's can't explain what happened. You heart had just stopped beating and placed you into a coma for 4 days straight, I really thought I was going to lose you" Levi sounded so heart broken and the fact that I did that to him made me feel like crap.

 _"I'm sorry"_ A low whisper escaped my lips.

"Don't be brat" I squeezed me harder and I relished in our little moment.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't know how to react to being told I had died then brought back but I didn't want to do anything stupid so I brushed the thought aside as I tried to remain indifferent to it for Levi's sake, I didn't like making him suffer because of me I just wanted to him to give me that killer smile that can melt my heart any day with his handsome appearance.

Instead of the death I constantly thought back on that dream I had and I had no idea what to make of it, I didn't deem it worthy to tell anyone since it may as well be just the one time it happens.

Apparently me leaving the hospital was not happening anytime soon especially after my heart failed so I am to stay longer for observation in case I have relapse, I get given all sorts of medicine to take to prolong another attack, helping with the pain and other crap that I don't understand.

Levi was always there when I was awake but on very few occasions he had to leave, I wasn't told why and so I was left on my own it wouldn't have mattered if there was someone to talk to considering I was only willing to talk to Levi since he was the only person I knew except for that one visit from Jean who awkwardly gave me a get well card and flowers; I felt glad for the sudden visit and it changed my original opinion of him of being selfish.

On one of those days that Levi couldn't make it again his really tall and intimidating friend Erwin had decided to watch over me for the day and had started up a conversation to ease the tension in the room but I wasn't willing to open up to others just yet.

"How do you feel?"

"Better but I do miss having the freedom of moving around" I replied cautiously unsure how to proceed this conversation with someone I don't know.

"That's good, it's also nice to see Levi finally fall for another human being"

"Doesn't he... uh... see other people?" I asked curiously.

"He has only dated very few people but it's the first time he acted so out of character, your existence has changed him for the better" I felt a little happy at that and let out a little smile.

"That's also why you need to be careful how you will continue with your life" What!?

"If you harm yourself in anyway it will harm him just as much" I could hear the warning in his tone as he tried to remain in a friendly manner, it made me mad.

"I am not a person who would escape abuse only to hurt myself afterwards" I answered in a rather cold tone as I got a bit defensive.

"My apologies I didn't mean to offend you it's just that we have seen many victims turn down the wrong path because they can't run from the memories that haunt them but I'm sure you will be fine with Levi by your side"

We ended the conversation on a good note before Levi came back and he was able to lay beside me as I fell asleep in his arms, I never hid my happiness around Levi because I wanted him to know just how much I was glad he was with me but deep down I can't help but believe he won't leave me in case I do something.

When that thought first came to me I tried to push him away from me and act as if I didn't need him around which pained me to see such a hurt expression in his eyes as he masked it with his usual scowl but I saw through it, I had trouble moving around on my own so I need help all the time which lead me to pretending I was fine and I locked myself in the bathroom for a shower. I sat on the chair they provided so I didn't have to stand under the water, turns out I couldn't get up as my body felt too exhausted and heavy to move so Levi ended up bursting through the bathroom thinking something had happened; he probably thought after avoiding him I was going to harm myself.

He scooped me up out of the shower and helped me dress but once done he pleaded that I never do something like that again and I apologized for scaring him.

...

I woke up colder than usual and as I opened my eyes I found no sign of Levi, turning around to the sound of voices I spotted the back of Levi's undercut and Erwin at the door and noticed they were having a serious conversation but I couldn't fight the urge to eavesdrop.

"He is perfectly fine so there is no reason to suspect him!"

"We have seen it many times even if he has a good attitude now what will happen when he is alone one night or the stress gets to him"

"Erwin I believe in him, he will not do anything"

Levi sounded upset, they both paused for a moment.

"One chance Levi that's it, then he will be sent to the institute" Erwin proclaimed before turning around to leave.

I pretended to be asleep when Levi quietly entered and snuck back under the sheets to cuddle me, pulling my head into his chest I breathed in his strong minty scent; a soft kiss planted on my forehead made me heart skip a beat at how sweet it was.

...

It was the second week now and I can finally move around without feeling too tired, Levi was pulled away by the nurses apparently to sign some forms to let me leave and stuff so I decided to go for a stroll around the hospital; walking around the different halls in my oversized sweater of Levi's that I refused to let go and my leggings which by the way are very silky and comfortable.

Levi said they look great on me because they accentuate my plump ass but I only wear them when I have the sweater since it covers half my thighs.

I walked past the nurses station in the middle of the floor I was in and caught all the nurses ogling at my Levi, I clicked my tongue at the scene and quickly moved on. Wait... don't tell me I was jealous... ughh.

I unfortunately had chosen to wrong room to walk past at that time as the curtain had not been pulled shut and I subconsiously stopped in my tracks as my eyes stared at the sharp shiny scapel in the doctors hands, I watched on as if I couldn't tear my gaze away as the doctor suddenly turned black with no features and before I knew it the whole room was the exact state as in my dream; a disgusting bloody creature that swallowed everything in its way.

I stepped back confused and scared of the ugly thing that began following me as I sprinted down the hallway and even into my room after slamming the door shut behind me but then I saw the 2 same black figures in the shape of a man standing by the window.

I only had one safe place to run to and that was the bathroom, locking the door once again as I panickly searched the tiled room for something anything that would help me and then when I turned around to the door I watched with horror as the thing crawled underneath the tiny crack between the door and floor.

I found nothing to aid me in this situation as it grew bigger in size clinging to everything it could touch which was literally everything, I then took one last look around and caught my reflection in the mirror, I was so scared I didn't notice my cheeks were wet with tears.

Then it came to me the one thing I can use, I clenched my fist together which was no longer bunched in thick white bandages and only had a thing layer just to keep clean. I pulled my fist back before smashing into the mirror, splitting the surface as chunks fell to the floor.

I immediately dropped down picking up a thick sharp piece and didn't flinch as it pierced my skin cutting through the material as my grip tightened, I aimed it at everything as I backed up into the corner; screaming and crying hysterically.

'BANG'

The door was forced open breaking the creatures body apart as several black forms appeared once again, this time I swung my weapon at them not wanting them anywhere near me; they stepped away alarmed and I took the chance the move to the other side ignoring the pulsing body that covered the wall behind me.

I also ignored the clutter on the floor made by me and in my panicked state to get out I slipped and a sharp pain struck my head with a loud thud echoing the room before I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

_'Levi...?'_

 _'Where are you?'_

 _'I need you?'_

 _'What's happening to me?'_

 _'I'm so scared!'_

 _'I'm so alone!'_

 _'Everything hurt's!'_

 _'It's so painful'_

I could feel my consciousness rise from the depth of darkness as I slowly raised my eyelids to reveal a glaring white light surrounding me, I tried to lift my arms to block it but I couldn't move. My limbs were pulled down limiting my movement when suddenly a wave of panic rushes over me and I start trying to pull free to no avail, my heart speeds up and the protuding annoying sound next to me was ringing in my eyes; turning to face it and yell out for it to shut up I stopped and saw it was a machine. The same machine as the one I had in the hospital but now that I look around nothing in this room reminded me of the hospital, there was nothing in here and one side of the wall reflected the entire room including me.

I...I... looked disgusting...

My skin was paler with sickly color, my eyes were red and my body was wrapped in white and... what is that?... a buckle!?

Oh no it's a jacket! A god damn straight jacket! and my legs were strapped to the bed.

My breathing quickened and my chest squeezed tightly as the rythmic beeping grew faster.

The door slammed open as a woman with a brown ponytail and glasses ran to me and started shushing lowly, her hands on my chest as she rubbed back and forth in a soothing manner.

"Look into my eyes, Eren!"

I stared into her brown orbs worriedly.

"It's okay, shhh... your safe now. I'm not going to hurt you" She assured me without looking away, after my breathing calming down I said the one thing on my mind.

"L..Levi?" My throat felt raw and dry just like whenever I woke up from those long deep sleeps in the hospital.

She looked taken aback for a second before changing the subject.

"Eren, do you remember yesterday?" She asked.

Upon remembering such a horrible scene I was somewhat scared to answer, I didn't know how to answer her question without sounding insane which was probably what I am.

"Did.. I do something?" I whispered worriedly.

"You went for a walk around the hospital on your own and you must have seen something that acted as a trigger in your mind because you ran into your room and locked yourself in the bathroom from Levi and Erwin..." She didn't get to finish as I abruptly interrupted her speech.

"THAT WAS THEM!?"

Hanji was shocked at my outburst but nodded her answer none the less.

"You didn't know?" She asked.

I let a tear flow down the side of my temple as I was unable to move and wipe it away as I realized something.

"Is that why Levi isn't here?"

"No Eren! Listen to me, Levi is just really busy with his work right now but he promised you in your sleep that he will come back" She seemed to be in a panic trying to reassure me and something seemed off...

I was forced to stay in that stupid white room all day while I would be hand fed by nurses, Hanji walked in and said I was leaving this room into a better less maddening one; she helped sit up while she undid the restraints.

She had even freed my arms from the buckle allowing movement once again, the look of disgust and judgement didn't go unnoticed from the nurses face; they must think I can't be trusted but Hanji seemed okay with it even if she is a bit strange.

She talked the whole journey throughout the building as she guided me around showing off all the different rooms, until we stopped at one room with the name Dr Petra Ral written on the middle of the door.

"Ah we ran out of time, sorry Eren but I have no right go inside this room. Don't worry your pretty face though cause the doctor is very nice" With a sudden push I was shoved inside.

"You must be Eren, it's nice to meet you"

The doctor was a young woman with short strawberry blonde hair that greeted me with a sweet smile and her hand extended for a shake, I looked at it at first before noticing how rude I was being and cautiously joined my hand with hers for a gentle but firm shake.

"You're just as cute as Levi said you were" I blushed but it didn't escape my notice of how both the women I have met know Levi.

"Please take a seat, choose whichever one it doesnt matter" Looking around there were a few different kind's a couch in front of the big window overlooking the green land, a phsychiatrist's chair where you lay back and a few armchairs; I opted for the couch.

I placed my feet on the opposite end of the couch so I can lean my back against the rest but I had my knees bent to my chest, I just thought this would be the most comfortable position right now.

I felt so insecure being inside this room.

"My name is Petra Ral, I am the phsychiatrist in this building" She introduced looking just as sweet as before.

"I thought so" I answered and she giggled at my plain response.

"I have heard a lot about you and also the reason as to why you were sent here" I looked down at my knees not sure what to say.

"But I would rather hear from you instead, so let me ask you Eren"

I locked eyes with her now.

"What happened yesterday?" Her voice was calm and sweet it didn't make the atmosphere tense even though this is the institute for mentally insane people that includes me, Hanji informed me and I worked it out anyway.

It was obvious I was on edge and I was reluctant in telling anyone what I saw but she just sat there waiting patiently.

 _"I dont know..." A tear escaped at my pathetic answer._

"I see... did you know what you were doing during your stroll around the hospital?"

 _"Yes"_

"How were you feeling that day?"

 _"Happy"_

"Why is that?"

 _"Because I was allowed to leave... today..."_

"Did you talk to anyone or see something that made you remember something?"

 _"No-one but I accidently saw a doctor about to cut into a patient with a scalpel"_

Petra slightly paused for a second in writing on her notepad.

"Your father is a doctor? Did you ever see him use one before?"

 _"Yes many times as a child when people would come to our house for help and stuff"_

"Did you hate it?"

 _"I never minded it" I continued to speak after seeing where this was going._

 _"Grisha never used anything but his fists and legs except when he pushed my hands down onto broken glass, you may not believe me but I am not someone who can be abused then shiver in the corner scared; I had forgotten everything about Grisha because I had someone who captured all of my attention even if I hardly know him at all"_

"You're very strong for suffering this long in that position but I am just trying to find out why you acted so out of character yesterday"

 _"I was being chased!" I unintentionally raised my voice_

Petra flinched slightly but then her face turned serious.

"By what?"

 _"I don't know! it's just everything... I had to get away from everything"_

I glanced at Petra who looked worried.

"What did you see?" A firm question

 _"Everything around me was turning into... this... thing! It was like a boneless, skinless abnormality.."_

She remained quiet as she listened to my insane story waiting patiently for me to gather the right words, she didn't pressure me which I was thankful for as I tried to calm my breathing before having a break down.

"Could you see people?" Her voice was soft and light as if being cautious about how she spoke to me.

 _"I think I did but the only thing remotely human was these black figures and they kept surrounding me before I..."_ I what? What happened back there? What happened to me after that?

Petra seemed to pick up on my confusion and answered for me.

"You slipped and knocked your head on the tile's, the bathroom was a mess becau..."

 _"Because I smashed the mirror!"_ I finished her sentence and it proved to her that I knew I remembered and was conscious during the meltdown.

After explaining my side of the events Petra said that was all for today and that I'll see her next time I was lead away feeling worse than before now that I confirmed I am well and truly fucked in the head; I was being pulled along by Hanji who was my guide again.

* * *

~ Inside the doctor's office ~

Petra turned back to her desk to resume her work on the desktop as she clicked a minimized tab returning it to covering the entire screen with a recorded video call.

"Was that enough Levi? Erwin?" Petra asked to the 2 men behind the screen who had surveyed the entire talk between the doctor and patient.

"Yes, thank you Petra"


End file.
